


Dance for me

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Concubine, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Dancing, Flirting, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Tattooed Victor Nikiforov, Tattoos, Training, Viktor is supposed to just sleep with Yuuri not make him fall in love with him!, Yuuri chooses Viktor as his mate, upsetting JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: JJ owns a pure male Omega, who also happens to be the best exotic dancer in the land. Crown Prince Yuuri doesn't like JJ, but he does like his Omega and wants him to be his concubine.Viktor wants to be the best Omega in the world for the Alpha who is currently devouring him with his gaze as he performs for him.Phichit and Christophe just want their master, the Crown Prince, to be happy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> ABO, smut and dancing... says it all really!

Viktor was beautiful and he knew it… ~~~~

Why else would his new Japanese master have bade his servants to spend six weeks preparing him, if he wasn’t  _ exactly _ what the important Alpha sitting in front of him desired? ~~~~

Trembling with nerves and excitement, he gave the sign for the music to start. He wouldn’t mess this up. The Omega knew precisely what he had to do and he knew  _ exactly _ how to do it. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri stared lustfully at his new treasure, his pure male Omega. ~~~~

This man who was the most sensuous, renowned and sought after exotic dancer of the entire country. He chuckled to himself. No, he hadn’t gone to the trouble of stealing him away from JJ to be his concubine for nothing... ~~~~

The slender, long silver haired Russian was currently performing for the Japanese Alpha, his dance sultry and sinful. Hooded chocolate brown eyes were drawn to the shimmying hips that were accentuated by the tinkling hip belt. Candlelight catching on the hundreds of silver coins highlighting the quick movements that were causing the younger man to bite on his bottom lip, teeth pressing firmly into the plump flesh. ~~~~

Yes, he would bed this pretty slave and make him his. After all his honourable sire had been nagging his son to take a mate. Even going as far as to set him up with some pathetic princess from a neighbouring province. Well, why not upset his rival and please his father all at the same time? ~~~~

A pleased smirk crossed his pink lips as he summoned his most trusted servant with a loud click of his fingers and bade him to listen carefully. ~~~~

Heated words were whispered into the Thai man’s ear as Yuuri continued to watch the silver haired Omega dancing. Eyes drinking in every twist and turn of his tattooed body, enjoying the feelings of lust that his movements were causing to emerge in his own stiffly held frame.  ~~~~

The sheer fabric the dancer was dressed in served only to accentuate his perfect, toned form. The Japanese Alpha growled low as he caught the vanilla and rose scent of the Omega on the air, he smelt ripe and virginal. ~~~~

Perfect for ruining... ~~~~

- ~~~~

Viktor fluttered his long mascaraed silver eyelashes as he swayed, shimmed and rolled his hips to the sensual music that was playing behind him. So high on the control he was currently holding over the powerful and feared Japanese Alpha.  ~~~~

His new master’s growl made his inner Omega whine to be claimed and mated. The cloying pheromones that hung thick in the air causing him to unconsciously offer his covered neck to his master as he danced.  ~~~~

Seeing the younger man deliberately palming himself through his expensive silken robes, the Omega allowed his body to give in to the sight of his master lusting after him. His highly perfumed slick began to dampen the thin fabric that served as underwear beneath his dancing attire.  ~~~~

The effect on the Japanese man was electric. His pupils dilating so fast his eyes appeared to go from chocolate brown to black in the blink of an eye. ~~~~

Viktor smirked and fluttered his eyelashes some more. ~~~~

- ~~~~

When Viktor had first been taken from JJ, his previous master, he had been scared for his life.  ~~~~

He had been abducted from his bed by a masked man who had clamped his gloved hand over his mouth to stop him calling for help. A harsh voice in his ear had warned him not to make a noise whilst his arms had been pinned behind his back, wrists fastened tightly together.  ~~~~

His kidnapper had quickly marched him from his bedchamber down the back corridors that he knew so well and out into the servants courtyard. Shivering in the cool night air, dressed only in a thin tunic, Viktor had been roughly bundled into a coarse hessian sack by another masked man and dragged from his home. His perfect rear had felt every cobble in the street as he had bounced behind his kidnappers and been dumped into, what he could only guess, was a carriage.  ~~~~

The sound of horses puzzled him as he lay shaking in the semi dark on the floor of the vehicle. Whoever he was being taken for obviously had money if they had arranged for him to be stolen away in this manner. ~~~~

When the carriage finally came to a stop he was removed from the sack by more masked men and frogmarched quickly through a set of large wooden doors. Much as he would have liked to see where he was, the dark night and the speed of his movements thwarted his idea before he had had a chance to look at the outside of the building.  ~~~~

Once inside he was given over to the care of a blonde haired, green eyed man who smelt like a Beta. Viktor relaxed a little, at least he would be safe with him. ~~~~

Viktor hung his head as he was thoroughly scrutinised by this new person, feeling his critical eye roaming over every part of his body as he circled him several times. Fingers poked his limbs, his ass and toyed with his hair as instructions were given to waiting slaves. Instructions regarding certain crucial and highly personal examinations that needed to be carried out. ~~~~

With a smirk, the Beta had finally introduced himself as Christophe and their new friendship had begun. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Under Christophe’s watchful gaze, Viktor went through a major transformation over the period of six long weeks. ~~~~

On his first full day in the blonde Swiss man’s care, Viktor was summoned to a room where mute slaves were busy laying out small, delicate hammers, pots of inks and thick needles that made his skin crawl just to look at them.  ~~~~

Lying down on the bed that he had been ordered to recline on, he watched with widening blue eyes as two of the slaves approached him with the instruments and ink in their hands. ~~~~

To his dismay, each slave took hold of a hand and, using a slow and painful hand tapping method, began tattooing elaborate designs around his wrists. Slender ankles were marked in a matching pattern before they started working across his sternum and surrounding his belly button.  ~~~~

Already feeling sick and faint by the time they had finished, he was horrified when a new slave appeared with a longer and much thinner needle. Coarse hands clamped down on his shoulders and legs to pin him to the bed as his belly button was pierced with the long needle. A silver bar, that had large clear jewels at each end, was fixed into the bleeding hole. ~~~~

Now pale and sweating, Viktor lay very still on the bed trying hard not to complain about the residual pain from the needles that had been repeatedly tapped into his skin. With a gentle smile, Christophe took pity on the young Omega. Trying to distract him from his discomfort by explaining that it was crucial that he was immediately marked, as these specific designs showed who he now belonged to.  ~~~~

As he lay listening to the Beta, trying to ignore his growing need to vomit and the burning need to relieve himself, Viktor became aware of the sounds of hushed chattering from behind his head. Finally unable to ignore the voices any longer he asked the blonde who it was he could hear.  ~~~~

Christophe’s grin had grown as he explained to the uncomfortable Omega that what he could hear was his fellow dancers discussing him. They had all been informed that the ‘chosen one’ had been found and they were all desperately wanting to get a look at him. ~~~~

A sharp laugh split the air as the Beta watched the other man’s pale face contort in confusion at his answer. He could see him wondering if he wanted to know what that meant.  ~~~~

Before Christophe could offer anymore of an explanation, Mila, a very self confident redhead, and current lead of the dance troupe, decided that she didn’t want to wait any longer to be introduced. Barging her way into the room she pushed her way past the armed guards stationed at the door and stalked up to the bed. ~~~~

“You had better be a virgin, otherwise we are all going to be beaten because of you.”  ~~~~

Mila’s voice was harsh as she stated her thoughts matter of factly, glaring at the silver haired man, her gaze burning its way down his tender feeling skin. ~~~~

Viktor blushed from his cheeks to his chest and averted his gaze away from the harshly staring woman. Christophe had already examined him to check that he was pure. That had been the first thing that had happened to him when he was bought inside after his very bumpy carriage journey and scrutiny. As per the Swiss man’s instructions he had been stripped, washed and spread wide for the Beta to make his report. As embarrassing as it was, this was something he was used to. His previous master, JJ, had frequently invited his guests to admire his treasured and beautiful male Omega, insisting that they confirm his purity for themselves. ~~~~

Now that the tattoos and piercings were finished and the wounds covered with a thick medicinal paste, the Omega was allowed to get up to visit the bathroom, accompanied by another of the mute slaves. Standing he staggered slightly on wobbly legs, his body feeling very strange with all the adrenaline flowing through his system.  ~~~~

On his return to the plain looking room he discovered that a meal had been laid out for him and the other dancers so they could all eat together and talk. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Beside Viktor's plate on the table was a small glass with a foul scented green liquid inside that made him gag. Holding his breath he tried to move the vessel away from his range of smell, only to have it placed back in front of him by one of the other diners. Looking at her with a puzzled glance she motioned for him to drink it all up in one go. ~~~~

In a quiet and gentle voice, typical of male Omegas, he caught Mila’s attention to ask what was in the glass. Much as he was a little wary of her, being a fellow Russian he felt the most certain that she would tell him the truth. With a haughty smirk the redhead informed him that it was a concoction of herbal remedies that would postpone his heats until their master wished to breed him. The medicine would also increase the strength of his scent and his slick production. ~~~~

Conscious of Mila and all the other female Omega’s eyes on him he grimaced and drank down the bitter liquid in one gulp. Holding his hand over his mouth he breathed deeply through his nose as he fought the immediate urge to retch. Swallowing repeatedly, Viktor panicked that he was going to vomit the viscous green liquid back up all over the simple meal that had been put down in front of him. ~~~~

The female, whose name he later discovered was Sara, to the other side of him took pity on him and stroked his back. Whispering kind calming words in his ear until his cheeks regained their natural colour and he felt he could safely lower his hand. ~~~~

Sipping on a glass of water until he felt his stomach could handle food, Viktor began to learn a lot about his new master. The other dancers were all so keen to share their views on the well renowned Alpha with someone new. Listening intently to the excited chatter he discovered that the master was a kind hearted but sometimes crude man. That he treated his servants and slaves well, providing they behaved properly. A shiver ran down his spine when he was informed very loudly by Mila that, if he tried to escape, he would have his feet removed so he could no longer dance and would be given to the guards to use as their mating toy. ~~~~

More tales were passed around the table, along with the shared food, of their masters renowned fighting skills. Of how he had killed a guard who had betrayed him with his bare hands in the public courtyard. The Omegas giggled and tittered as Mila, very matter of factly, relayed stories that demonstrated their masters impressive stamina during battle and mating. The latter which she personally had witnessed from the sounds coming from his bedchamber during one of his ruts. ~~~~

When Viktor asked if any of the Omegas at the table had been a bed partner of the master they all sadly shook their heads in regret. None of them had been deemed worthy enough to be sexually enjoyed by the important man. It was becoming very clear to the Russian that his new master was very choosy in regards to his mates, and he wondered why  _ he  _ had been picked to warm his bed for him. ~~~~

This thought stayed with him as he was shown to his own bed in the shared sleeping room once the meal was over. ~~~~

Eager to stay in the chosen one’s good books, the other Omegas fussed around him as they prepared for sleep. Offering to carefully rub the healing creams into his still pink tinged freshly tattooed skin, or helping him to stand and change when he winced with the pain of his newly pierced stomach.  ~~~~

- ~~~~

The formal training started the following day. ~~~~

Early in the morning, Vikor had been roused from sleep, washed, more healing tinctures applied and dressed in a soft cotton tunic by the mute slaves. He had then been led to a simply decorated room where Christophe was waiting for him. Shining blue eyes took in the walls covered with embroidered fabrics, a small couch, table and chairs in the cosy space before settling on the smiling Swiss man. ~~~~

Satisfied that he had his students undivided attention, Christophe bade him to make himself comfortable on the couch. ~~~~

“Now then, mon cheri, this is where the hard work begins…” ~~~~

Viktor straightened his back and lifted his chin to show that he was listening carefully to what the other man had to say. He knew that Christophe was about to start training him in the ways of being the perfect concubine for the Alpha, Sara had informed him of this as he was being ushered out of the sleeping quarters. ~~~~

Over the course of several long and exhausting hours, Viktor was taught the basics of how to sit, stand and present himself in the important man’s presence. Being made to repeat the actions over and over until the Swiss man was satisfied that he was at a suitable competence to move onto the next level.  ~~~~

The Russian’s new stomach piercing began to bleed with the constant movements of sitting and standing elegantly during the training session, the front of his tunic becoming stained with a spreading red mark. Christophe noted how Viktor frequently bit down hard onto his plump lower lip to stop himself from crying with the pain and he smiled to himself.  _ Their master had good judgement. This Omega would be capable of dealing with living with the high demands of his Alpha. _ ~~~~

Noticing how tired and pale the slender silver haired man was becoming, he sent him away for food and rest, advising that they would continue the next day. ~~~~

Sara found Viktor slumped outside the bedchambers, weak from training all day with no breaks to relieve himself or to eat. Carefully she helped him to his feet and into his bed, bringing him sustenance that she took great pains to feed him before he fell into a deep sleep. ~~~~

- ~~~~

During the following weeks, Viktor was instructed in many things. How he would be expected to lay at the Alpha’s feet and look pretty when important guests came to visit, which was often. How to be amusing and provide entertainment to keep his master from getting bored during state visits, which was frequently.  ~~~~

Viktor was also taught all of his masters' likes and dislikes in and out of the bedchamber. Christophe continually smirked at the pretty pink flush that covered the Omegas face as the Swiss man explained in great and explicit detail how to sexually satisfy the Alpha. This was one part of the training that Christophe felt unnaturally comfortable with discussing, much to the Russian’s horror. He had led a very sheltered life up until this point, JJ protecting his innocence in mind as well as body. ~~~~

Christophe knew that their master was very particular about the manners of his servants and slaves. Some had even lost their lives at the Alpha’s command over their lack of tact. Thankfully the Beta was pleased with the dedication that the silver haired man applied to his lessons. Yes, he was a little forgetful and sometimes spoke out of turn, however he could now fully appreciate why the Alpha had personally taken on the dangerous mission himself to kidnap the renowned Omega.  ~~~~

The rivalry between his master and JJ was well known throughout the provinces and the outrage that the Canadian had displayed when his most precious treasure was discovered missing had entertained the Alpha for days. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Once Viktor's skin was healing, massages were introduced to ensure that his skin was soft and glowing.  ~~~~

It was a wonderful treat to have muscled masseuses using sweet smelling oils and shimmering glitters to pummell his flesh on a daily basis. Viktor decided very quickly that he could get used to being ‘the chosen one’ if it meant being manhandled by these attractive men every day.  ~~~~

His massage sessions were usually followed once a week with make up lessons from an older slave who fawned over his smooth skin and ocean blue eyes. She taught him how to skilfully apply powders and liners to make his orbs look bigger and more doe like to please the Alpha. ~~~~

Along with the massages and make-up tuition came Viktor’s dancing lessons.  ~~~~

As he was already incredibly skilled in his craft, his tutor mostly just sat back and let the slender hipped man create his own new routines to the music provided for him. Occasionally they would practice together. These sessions usually ending up with them choreographing an erotic dance that it was agreed upon could only be shown to the Alpha within the confines of the bedchamber.  ~~~~

It became a regular occurrence for the other dancers to stop by to look in on the practices. All watching from the edge of the room in awe as the masters new concubine entranced them with his flawless moves. Mila begrudgingly began to understand why only the Alpha would be allowed to watch him dance. Viktor could easily captivate anyone with the sway of his hips and his mesmerising shimmies. ~~~~

- ~~~~

“This is  _ my _ room…?” ~~~~

Viktor was speechless standing in the middle of the extravagant bedchamber that he alone would be occupying.  ~~~~

Christophe had taken him upstairs to show him where he would be residing once he had been presented to the Alpha, providing of course that their master accepted him as his concubine. The room contained the largest, softest bed Viktor had ever seen in his life. Never had he slept in anything so  _ big _ . It was made up with elegantly coloured expensive silk sheets and topped with many, many beautiful jewel coloured cushions for him to recline on.  ~~~~

Elaborate beaded and embroidered wall hangings gave the room a sultry and sensual feel, which was added by the low lighting and incense sticks that were smoldering on a large chest of drawers. These, Christophe explained, contained the specially made clothing that Viktor would be wearing when he was in their master’s presence. ~~~~

One wall hanging hid the connecting door to the Alpha’s bedchamber. Viktor could only nod, stunned mute as he was informed that he would be expected to be in the Alpha’s bed to greet him when he retired for the night,  _ every night... _ ~~~~

When this piece of information finally settled in his mind, the Russian had a burning question.  _ Why was his own room so richly furnished if he was to sleep with the master every night? _ ~~~~

To this the Beta had chuckled and advised him that whilst the Alpha was away on business Viktor would be sleeping in his own room. However he should be expected to be awoken immediately on his masters return as the master would want to sleep with him. Frequently preferred the simplicity of his concubine's room to his own after travelling. ~~~~

Viktor shook his head and chuckled. _ If this room was simply decorated, what did the Alpha’s room look like? _ ~~~~

- ~~~~

Towards the end of the six weeks of intensive training, there was a flurry of excitement in the slave quarters. The Alpha’s personal servant, Phichit had made an uncharacteristic visit downstairs, demanding to see Viktor. ~~~~

The shy man had been summoned from his dance class and was ushered into the communal room, dressed only in a flowing pair of dance trousers. He looked around him at his friends, wondering why the other Omegas had been ordered to attend and watch what was about to happen. Sara smiled at him and gave him a sympathetic look. ~~~~

The dark haired Beta had snapped at the Russian as he stood, twisting his hands in front of himself. Commanding Viktor to kneel in front of him, no smile gracing his usual cheerful face. ~~~~

Viktor’s whole body shook as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, he was so scared he thought he might be sick. Heavily armoured guards armed with whips and katakanas were flanking the young Thai man, staring at Viktor with unreadable expressions on their hard looking faces. The Omega wondered if he had somehow displeased his master already. Maybe Christophe had given the Alpha a bad report about him and he was going to be beheaded to teach the others a lesson. ~~~~

Painfully long minutes ticked by. Sweat beading on the brow of the silver haired man, trickling down his temples as he stared at the piece of floor in front of his knees, too nervous to look up.  ~~~~

Above him there was suddenly a burst of joyous laughter. Whipping his head up, he was surprised to see the young man beaming at him as he produced an intricately designed silver collar from a black velvet box. The collar was stunning, studded with diamonds and sapphires that matched the colour of Viktor’s eyes. ~~~~

“His Imperialness has heard pleasing reports of your dedication to your training. In light of this he wishes to give you a gift as a mark of his pleasure and confirming your status within the court as his official concubine.” ~~~~

There was a hushed awed gasp that echoed around the large room. Never before had such a precious gift been bestowed on a concubine. There was also the fact that, as far as everyone was aware, the Alpha hadn’t even met the Omega yet. Was he that well known? ~~~~

They all watched silently as Phichit fixed the collar around Viktor's elegant neck. To the collar the Beta attached a fine but incredibly strong silver chain. It was fastened to a small ring at the centre of the collar, this chain hanging down the centre of his toned chest to his belly button. This in turn was fixed to another chain that encircled his waist which had a simple chastity style device attached to it.  ~~~~

Viktor looked on in confusion as his trousers were pulled down, exposing him to the whole room, and the device was locked into place. None of his other masters had ever insisted that he wear such a thing, was his virginity under threat here? ~~~~

“His Imperialness owns the only key to this, now that your pureness has been confirmed you will wear this until he receives the orders that you are to be bred.” Phichit looked about the room, his gaze meeting the eye of every Omega present. “There is to be a state banquet tonight that you are required to dance for, go and get yourselves ready.” With a meaningful glance at Christophe, the Thai man left the room along with his guards. ~~~~

The Beta beamed in delight and dragged Viktor to standing from where he was still knelt in shock on the floor. He only had a short period of time in order to get the silver haired man perfectly prepared to meet his new master. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Viktor had never felt more beautiful in the whole of his life. ~~~~

His internal Omega was on overdrive as he preened in front of the large ornate and gilded mirror in his new bedchamber. ~~~~

He had been bathed, massaged, oiled, glittered and made up. His hair brushed till it shone like molten silver and hung in a waterfall down his back, held in place by heavy jewelled combs. ~~~~

A short, thin veil covered his nose, mouth and chin, drawing attention to his perfectly accentuated blue eyes that sparkled and shone in the low light. ~~~~

His torso was adorned with a small dark purple velvet top that hid his peaked nipples from view but still displayed the ownership tattoo on his sternum. Hundreds of small beads and tiny coins that tinkled as he moved had been hand stitched around the bottom hem of the top. ~~~~

His legs were encased in sheer purple fabric that matched his veil, stopping short enough to display his ankle tattoos. A purple velvet hip belt hung around his slender hips, just covering his wispy underwear. The belt had been hand decorated in the same beads and silver coins as his top. ~~~~

Arm cuffs showed off his toned biceps, his wrists left bare, save for the tattoos and as he held his head aloft, his slender neck proudly showed off his new collar. ~~~~

With a very pleased nod, Christophe led him from his room and up a small spiral staircase to the upper floors.  ~~~~

Viktor was about to have his first view of the state rooms of the palace and his new master... ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri stood impatiently awaiting the arrival of Phichit; the Beta having been sent to check that his new mate was actually on his way.  ~~~~

The Japanese royal was thrumming with excitement about finally officially seeing the Omega. He checked his reflection again in the mirrors that lined one wall of the stateroom and nodded his approval at the way he had been prepared. ~~~~

He loved his Imperial robes. Even though they were heavy and uncomfortable, they gave him the imposing look that he craved so much. His dark hair was slicked back in a way that accentuated his cheek bones. His glasses were perched on his face so that he would be able to see Viktor the moment he walked through the large wooden doors on the other side of the room. ~~~~

Apart from the brief sightings in the town and when he had kidnapped him, the only other peek of Viktor he had managed was when Phichit had helped him sneak down into the slave quarters in the dead of night. What he had been able to see of the sleeping Omega by candlelight had thrilled him to the core. ~~~~

If the stories that surrounded the silver haired Russian were true, he would definitely be calling off his official bonding to the princess that his Sire had selected for him. The ceremony that was due to take place in one moons time would have Yuuri claiming the Russian man instead of some unknown princess. ~~~~

Phichit appeared at his side and tapped him on his shoulder, motioning that it was time for Yuuri to take his seat on the golden throne that dominated the stateroom. The broad smile spread across the face of his best friend sent his stomach tumbling with increased excitement and anticipation. That was all he needed to see, if Phichit was pleased then he knew he would be. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Waiting to be granted permission to enter the stateroom, Viktor vibrated with nerves, the small movements making his outfit softly tinkle. He jumped as the large ornate wooden and gold gilded doors in front of him were slowly opened, finally revealing the interior of the large room. Stepping through the doorway, barefooted and with his head bowed as he had been taught to do by Christophe, he waited to be summoned forward. ~~~~

Yuuri grinned at Phichit, a hungry look blazoned across his face as he bit his hand to stifle his rumble and growl of pleasure.  _ Oh yes, this man was everything he desired and more. _ ~~~~

“Slave, greet your master.” ~~~~

Viktor walked slowly forward, hip belt and decorated top gently jingling with every step he took. His eyes were fixed on the ground following the deeply hued carpet towards the raised throne on the far side of the room. He was painfully aware of the eyes of the armed guards watching him; ready to dispatch him without a moment's thought if they thought he posed any threat whatsoever to the royal personage. ~~~~

Reaching the raised platform he delicately dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his thighs, head still bowed. ~~~~

“I dedicate my body and my life to your service, Master, I am yours to do with as you so wish.” ~~~~

The soft Russian accent sent a shiver of sexual pleasure sparking down the younger man’s spine. Sniffing the air, he caught the delicate scent of vanilla and rose emanating from the Omega, his highly sensitive nose detecting notes of pleasure emanating from the long haired man kneeling before him. ~~~~

“Arrange yourself as you have been taught, slave.” Phichit commanded sternly as he alerted the house slaves that the doors were to be opened again to admit the awaited visitors. ~~~~

Viktor quickly positioned himself at the feet of the royal. Draping himself along the daybed, making sure that his limbs were presented in a way that made them look as long and as elegant as possible. He really didn’t want to mess this up, life as a royal concubine could be good as long as all the rules were followed to the letter. Sara had been very clear in the extra teachings she had passed on when all the other Omegas were sleeping.  _ Play by the rules and you can have anything your heart desires... _ ~~~~

“Crown Prince Yuuri, are you ready to greet your guests?” ~~~~

Sapphire blue eyes flashed wide as he overheard the Beta whispering to his new master. Was he really to be the personal companion of the Crown Prince? He had worked out that he now belonged to one of the Imperial family, but the Crown Prince? Viktor thought his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. It was pounding so hard.  ~~~~

His inner Omega whined as he listened intently to the Japanese prince speaking, he had the most beautiful voice that sent tingles throughout his whole body. Viktor idly wondered at what point he would get to see what his master really looked like. Yes he had seen portraits of him around the palace and he looked stunning in those, but were those images of him  _ actually  _ correct? ~~~~

The thoughts crowding in his brain were stopped by the doors that he had entered by opening again and a procession of finely dressed people beginning to file in. Viktor watched in fascination as they approached the throne one by one and bowed low to the Prince in greeting. As they bowed, all of them eyed him, unashamedly appraising him, looking him up and down, nostrils twitching as they caught a whiff of his natural scent. Now he properly understood why he had been given scent enhancing medication. The Prince wanted his guests to be able to easily note him and his purity. ~~~~

An older, hard faced Alpha stepped a little too close to the Omega when it was his turn to be presented to the throne. Clearly far too close for the Crown Prince’s liking as a deep, low warning growl resonated from behind Viktor's head, making him whimper as though he was being scolded by his mate.  ~~~~

“Don’t worry, my beauty, you have not done anything wrong, I simply will not have another Alpha getting so near to  _ my  _ treasure. Especially not someone from  _ his  _ house…” ~~~~

A soft hand stroked Viktor’s long silver hair as the chocolate toned voice murmured lowly to him, soothing him and making him purr unexpectedly. ~~~~

“Pretty noises from a pretty man…” ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri leaned back on his throne and smirked at the gorgeous pink flush covering the cheeks neck and chest of his concubine. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to having him dance exclusively for him in his private chambers later on once all the boring socialising was done. ~~~~

The prince scowled again at the Alpha representing JJ's house who was still hovering too close to his concubine. With a flick of his hand the guards on either side of the throne indiscreetly raised their weapons to make the man stand further back. Yuuri already making a mental note to fire his secretaries.  _ How dare they allow his enemies people to enter into his house? They could have been sent with instructions to take or worse still, harm his concubine. _ It was a well known secret that Yuuri had taken the Omega from JJ and he was still fully expecting retaliation from the Canadian Alpha. ~~~~

Stifling a yawn behind his hand, Yuuri sighed and distracted himself by people watching and teasing the Omega laying in front of him by releasing his potent pheromones. Smirking as he observed the Russian man twitching at his feet, clearly fighting the desire to present in front of a room full of high status dignitaries.  ~~~~

The Prince was so  _ bored. _ ~~~~

He despised having to sit as people crept and grovelled around him. Added to this he was desperate for someone who he could behave normally with in private and he was hoping the silver haired beauty laying before him would be that man. ~~~~

With a click of his fingers Yuuri summoned his musicians and the other Omega slaves. Immediately his guests cleared a space at the center of the room for the province's renowned exotic belly dancers. This was the moment they had been waiting for. A buzz of whispered voices drifted around the extravagantly decorated stateroom as the guests wondered and hoped that the silver haired man would be dancing with the troupe. Each and every one of them disappointed when the Russian stayed on his daybed and watched the performance with his master.  ~~~~

As the dancers filed out of the room, the sound of a large gong altered the guests that it was time for the feasting to begin. Yuuri rose and stepped down from the golden platform, holding out his hand to Viktor as an invitation to dine with him. Demurely the silver haired man rose and took the offered hand, still keeping his eyes lowered and allowing himself to be led from the room. ~~~~

Seated at Yuuri’s feet on the raised space that allowed everyone to see the Prince as they ate, Viktor blushed as he was hand fed morsels of the delicious banqueting meal by the Prince himself. This had definitely  _ not _ been part of the extensive training he had received and he hoped that he was not behaving inappropriately. Glancing up at the Asian Prince, he was relieved to see that the younger man was smiling.  ~~~~

_ Oh how he wanted to be able to look at him properly, from where he was sat the Prince did indeed look handsome, but it was hard to tell... _

- ~~~~

Royal duties finally dispensed with, Yuuri abruptly rose and left the banqueting room, leaving Viktor just sitting on the platform alone wondering if he had offended the Royal.  ~~~~

With an impatient step, the Prince marched away towards his private chambers with his Beta at his side, barking out orders for the Omega to be brought to his room. As soon as he was through the ornate doors held open by his personal guards and into his private wing, Yuuri began stripping off his outer layers of clothing and leaving them where they fell. They would be picked up by the lower servants. ~~~~

Summoned by a slave, Christophe immediately arrived and collected the confused Omega from the room. Leading him swiftly along the back corridors and in through a secret door that led directly to the Prince’s personal reception room. Here he was ordered to arrange himself prettily on the floor cushions beside a large and comfortable looking chair. Viktor was quickly advised that he was about to take tea with his master and would then be performing for him. The blonde Beta gave his student a swift reminder of how he was to behave for the Alpha before disappearing back through the secret door just as the handle to the reception room turned and the Prince himself stepped through. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri grinned at the sight of the silver haired man waiting patiently by his chair.  _ At last he was finally free to spend some time alone with his new concubine. _ ~~~~

With a flick of his hand he dismissed Phichit and crossed the room, flopping into the chair. Sighing loudly he removed his blue rimmed glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers before replacing them where they sat on his face. ~~~~

Viktor started, he hadn’t expected a member of the Imperial Family to act so ordinarily. The action stunned him for a few moments, making him forget that he should be offering his master tea. Quickly remembering his manners he stood as elegantly as he could and crossed to the small tea table. With a delicate precision that was noted by the younger man, he made the hot beverage as he had been taught to do, returning to the Alpha and offering it to him, his head still bowed. ~~~~

“You can look at me, my pretty. It’s not going to be much fun for me if I can’t see your face when we are mating…” ~~~~

Shyly, Viktor raised his face, his cheeks pink at the very thought of the  _ Crown Prince _ being the one to take his virginity. Strong fingers lifted his chin as the Japanese prince gazed in wonder at the beauty in front of him. ~~~~

“The stories of you don’t do you credit, my dear, you are quite simply stunning,” Yuuri grinned as he removed the sheer veil covering the lower half of the Russian Omegas face. “Tell me, what should I call you? I can’t promise that I will remember to call you it in the heat of passion, but here, whilst we converse I would like to know your name.” ~~~~

“M-My name is Viktor, b-but I am usually referred to as Vitya, my Master,” the Omega stammered, dipping his blushing face away from the intense stare of the younger man. Christophe hadn’t mentioned anything about this in any of the lessons he had received either and he wasn’t sure if he was currently being tested. He half expected the armed guards to appear at any moment to take him away for being too familiar with a Royal.  ~~~~

One thing he had to note though was that the images of the Crown Prince he had seen did not do him any justice at all. The man was beautiful. Mesmerising brown eyes that he could willingly stare into forever. Dark thick hair that was just asking to have his fingers running through it, combined with pink, full lips that he really,  _ really, _ wanted to kiss.  ~~~~

“Please, let’s forget the ‘Master’ title whilst we take tea,” the Alpha insisted as he raised Viktor’s chin again and watched the older man openly admiring him, “call me Yuuri at times like this, I beg you. I get so tired of people being scared to talk to me like I am a normal human being. Come, sit next to me.” ~~~~

Blue eyes widened even further at the simple but shocking request.  _ He couldn’t do that, could he? _ ~~~~

Seeing the fierce determination in the captivating brown eyes Viktor swallowed hard, “Yes Master, I-I mean, Y-Yuuri…” ~~~~

The Japanese man nodded and smiled, looking very pleased with his new mate, “That’s better, I like hearing my name coming from your pretty lips,  _ Vitya... _ ” ~~~~

The Omega giggled, enjoying the moment as the tension and formality in the air dispersed, leaving the two men feeling more free to relax in each other’s company. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Tea was a fun and pleasant affair, Viktor enjoying the dark haired man’s devoted attention. Before long the new companions were lounging on the large floor cushions, chatting long and deep about their lives. Confessing their dreams to each other, and who and want they would like to be if they were not who they were.  ~~~~

The Omega was stunned when the Prince confessed to him that he had been the person who had kidnapped him from his bed. Asking him repeatedly why he had chosen him and how he had heard of him. ~~~~

As Yuuri was about to reply, Phichit arrived back in the room and they had to quickly return to their proper statuses, Viktor taking up his previous position on the floor at Yuuri’s feet. ~~~~

“Your Imperialness, I have taken the liberty to summon musicians to play so your new concubine can dance for you. I’m sure you are eager to check their suitableness for your royal person.” ~~~~

Yuuri nodded and bade the musicians to enter and set up, offering his hand to Viktor to help him rise from the floor. This action earned the Crown Prince a hard stare from the Beta to which he grinned.  _ As if he cared what his servants thought! _ ~~~~

Viktor shook out his attire and took up his opening stance, giving the musicians the sign to start playing. ~~~~

- ~~~~

The Crown Prince felt his inner Alpha taking control of him as he watched the Omega moving. Lusty eyes following the sway and shake of the Russians hips with rapt attention. Feeling a feral growl bubbling in the back of his throat, Yuuri knew that he was definitely not prepared to wait the socially acceptable period of time before claiming the virgin as his. He was going to deflower the silver haired Omega tonight, to hell with what his Imperial sire might say. The Alpha would take the punishment with pleasure, Vitya was worth it. ~~~~

As soon as the musicians had finished playing he dismissed them with a flick of his fingers and summoned Phichit to his side. Without taking his eyes off the still enticingly moving body, he requested his Beta to prepare a draft to ensure that his mate would not conceive that night.  ~~~~

It wasn’t that he didn’t want the Omega to carry his pups, he wanted that more than anything. However there were _ some _ things that had to be completed according to tradition. He would have to seek his Sire’s permission to breed and he respected his father too much to break that part of the ritual. ~~~~

Viktor continued to dance, even after the music had stopped. He was lost to the pheromones of aroused Alpha that were filling the room. The scent overpowering, driving him with the need to present to the young man. Watching the young Alpha palming himself, brown eyes stripping him naked. He barely registered the Beta re-entering the room and pushing a glass of something into his hand. Obeying orders he downed the draft in one gulp and handed back the glass, still moving his body, desperate to please his mate. ~~~~

Dismissing his best friend, the Alpha stood and led the now gently whining Omega through to his bedchamber, stopping mid-stride to place the first of many heated kisses on his red tinted lips. Delightedly drinking in the moan that accompanied the not so innocent action. ~~~~

- ~~~~

With a strength that belied his size, Yuuri swept Viktor up into his arms to carry him bridal style the last few steps to the mammoth bed that dominated the whole of the room. Virtually throwing the whimpering Omega onto the waiting mattress, he quickly clambered on after him. ~~~~

Yuuri’s head was swimming with the lust filled pheromones emanating from the man he now had pinned to the bed. The Omegas scent filling his lungs and burning a trail to his groin. He gripped the firm muscles of his concubines thighs, nails scratching lines across the pale skin encased in floaty material. The Alpha revelled in the feelings that were coursing through his body. From the ache from the molten pool of desire building in his stomach and balls, to his impressive cock so hard that it hurt. Throbbing and craving attention from his soon to be lover. ~~~~

Reaching down he gripped the perfect ass that he had dreamt of plundering so many times since he had stolen him, the solid muscles tight under his squeezing fingers. Smirking at the sounds of whining from the Omega, feeling the way his touch made his slave gasp and pant. ~~~~

A soft touch to the Prince’s neck, just over his scent gland from his mate’s hesitant fingers had him feeling like his flesh was on fire. He wanted out of his clothes, NOW! ~~~~

Stopping the Omega in his tracks with a harsh glare, he knelt up and stripped off his formal tunic and trousers, throwing them off the side of the bed. The red and leaking head of his length visible above the waistband of his undergarments. ~~~~

“My Master…” ~~~~

The Russian lay transfixed, eyes staring at a sight that he didn’t think he would be worthy to see in his lifetime. His mind trying to remember the contents of the lessons that had had his face burning with embarrassment. ~~~~

“Please, let me...” ~~~~

Flipping over onto his stomach he crawled towards the kneeling man. Without asking he gripped one solid thigh with his right hand and pressed his lipstick covered mouth against the bulging fabric, sucking on it till it was wet and clinging to the impressive organ underneath. ~~~~

Loud groans resonated from both males. Viktor drunk on the natural scent of his master emanating from the scent glands in his groin as he mouthed him through his clothing. Lathing his tongue up and down the covered length and flicking it over the exposed head and beading slit, he whimpered at the bitter taste of the Alpha’s precum as it gathered on his tongue.  ~~~~

Fingers tangled in the long silver hair. Dislodging the jewelled combs and sending them tumbling to the bed as the younger man forced his slaves head tight against his groin. Urgently pulling at his own undergarments to free himself. With the offending garment out of the way, he gripped Viktor’s jaw tightly with his free hand, thrust his cock in between the kiss swollen lips and growled. The heat of his concubines' mouth was divine and he held him still as he thrust into him, the head of his organ colliding with the back of Viktor's throat and making him gag slightly.  ~~~~

An evil smirk graced the bitten lips of the younger man as he thrust again, watching the older man choking on his length. Blue eyes full of tears peered up at him through thick, mascara coated, silver eyelashes as the willing Omega relaxed his throat muscles as best he could, given his current position combined with the press of his collar, and waited.  ~~~~

Both hands now gripped the soft hair as the Crown Prince rolled his hips and sank into the wonderful, hot wetness of his slave’s mouth. Watching as every inch was skillfully taken, Viktor breathing through his nose when he could. Yuuri began a hard and punishing pace, pushing his length as deep as was physically possible. Seeing Viktor's drool beginning to collect on the bedsheets under them, soaking the expensive blue material.  ~~~~

- ~~~~

Viktor whined happily as he was used and abused. His Omega loved how his master was taking control of him, fucking his face, not caring if he could breathe or how gravelly his voice might be afterwards, his throat completely wrecked. He was grateful now for the lessons where Christophe had taught him how to behave for the Prince. All he wanted to do was please this beautiful man and give himself to him.  ~~~~

He altered his position slightly so that he could grip his master’s ass, dipping his fingers into the crease between his cheeks, wondering if he dared to touch him without being given permission. ~~~~

Gathering up some of his saliva from the bed he decided to risk it and ran his damp fingertips over the puckered flesh currently hidden from view. ~~~~

A loud choked off groan rumbled around his mouth as he touched his Alpha in such an intimate place for the first time. Watching intently to see if he was going to be reprimanded for not following orders.  ~~~~

Grinning as best he could with his lips stretched out around Yuuri’s thick cock, he revelled in his new knowledge that the Crown Prince’s reputation amongst the slaves for being a brutal but skillful lover was true. None of the other dancers had interested the Japanese Alpha, so the gossiping Omegas had simply repeated tales to each other that they had heard of his prowess and the size of his organ.  ~~~~

“Did I say you could touch me?” ~~~~

Viktor mewled in fear at the reprimand and looked prettily up at him, not even trying to pull off his length to apologise, guessing correctly that that wasn’t allowed. ~~~~

“ _ Omega _ …” ~~~~

The Russian shivered and blushed at the luscious tone to the younger man’s voice, staying perfectly still whilst his master pounded his throat. Pure filth in fast and fluent Japanese was spat at him, his long hair sharply pulled as his mouth and throat was filled with bitter, thick fluid that dripped out of the corners of his mouth. ~~~~

“Swallow it then lick up the mess you made…” ~~~~

Viktor coughed as Yuuri pulled out of his mouth and shoved his face down towards the soiled sheets. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri watched as his Omega cleaned up the spilled release and then sat back on his heels awaiting his next order. Hands neatly placed on his thighs, ignoring his own member that was soaking his dance wear and creating an impressive tent in the soft fabric. He could see the sheer material between the slaves legs was saturated with slick, the highly perfumed scent making his nostrils fizz and his Alpha roar with want. ~~~~

It felt so good to finally have a mate who appeared to simply want to please him in and out of the bedchamber. ~~~~

The dominant Alpha side of his personality wanted to ruin this slave for making him yearn for him so badly, but that plan had two problems. Firstly he had a curious feeling that the Omega would enjoy it and secondly his head and heart was craving a more tender lovemaking session for their first time of mating.  ~~~~

Much as he loved and revelled in his brutal Alpha public image, he had heard the tales that the Omegas told of his prowess between the sheets. On the inside he was sometimes a slightly anxious man who simply wanted to be loved by his Omega and desired simply to take care of him. ~~~~

“Take your clothes off,  _ Omega _ …” ~~~~

With nervous fingers, the concubine removed his beautiful dance wear, the hip belt and top tinkling as he dropped them to the floor, shaking slightly as he knelt back down dressed only in his collar, chains and the small chastity device that protected his virginity. ~~~~

Yuuri finished stripping himself as he paced around the bed like a wild animal circling his prey, “Very pretty,” he husked as he returned to face him, fingers toying with the silver key hanging on a fine chain around his neck. ~~~~

“I was going to wait to take your innocence on our bonding and breeding ceremony night, however you are much too pretty for me to wait for a whole moon…” the Alpha uttered, his voice thick and raspy. Mind already made up that his current betrothed was to be shunned and returned to their family, he wanted  _ Viktor… _ ~~~~

Viktor nodded, his Omega burning beneath his skin, limbs trembling with the effort it was taking for him to remain kneeling. His fingers dug into his thighs to stop him reaching for the Alpha. The soles of his feet were coated in the slick that was flowing from his rear. He naturally produced a high level of slick, but that combined with the herbal remedies he had been given and his body was on overdrive. A pink and pointed tongue flicked across his lips as he unashamedly gazed at the thick cock of his master, wanting to feel it breaching his ass and filling him completely. ~~~~

“Assume the position…” ~~~~

- ~~~~

Viktor hummed happily as he arranged himself with his face pressed into the silken bedsheets, his ass high in the air, the cool air of the bedchamber chilling the hot slick that was running down the backs of his thighs. Nerve endings buzzing with the anticipation of earning his master praises. ~~~~

The prince yanked the key from around his neck, breaking the chain. Wasting no time he unlocked the chastity belt and threw it aside, leaving the chain encircling the Omegas waist. Spreading the perfect pale cheeks, Yuuri almost swooned at the sight of his partner’s hole. It was beautiful and pink, glistening in the flickering light of the candles, completely untouched.  ~~~~

Leaning in he kissed the circular muscle and lathed his tongue over it. Moaning loudly at the taste of his slaves slick as he licked up and swallowed mouthfuls of the fragrant fluid, teasing the puckered skin with the tip of his tongue. He loved eating ass and the thought that he was to be the only one who had ever done this to the sought after dancer almost had him climaxing immediately. ~~~~

Fingers gripping the firm meat of his concubines inner thighs, the prince commenced a painfully slow and delicate exploration with his tongue. Growling as his pointed muscle circled and then pushed through the rim of the waiting hole and into the burning heat, releasing another gush of slick. He could have taken the virgin there and then, but he was in no rush, he wanted to enjoy him for as long as possible. ~~~~

Between his own legs his own length throbbed so badly with want he could feel the pulse throughout his whole body. No, there was no way he could have waited a whole moon for this moment. ~~~~

Viktor’s soft whimper made him realise he had stopped moving and he flicked the end of his tongue upwards, teasing the soft walls of his lovers ass, delighting in the renewed loud moan from above his head. ~~~~

Working this perfect rear open with his mouth was what Yuuri felt he had been born to do as he licked deeper, rubbing the loosening muscle with his fingertips. The glide of his flesh was eased by the copious amounts of drool and slick dripping from his mouth and his lover’s hole. ~~~~

The Omegas natural scent grew stronger as he approached orgasm, the sweet aroma creating a rut like sensation in the Alpha, his organ swelling further. If he wasn’t careful he would knot before he had mounted the mewling man in his bed. ~~~~

- ~~~~

The strong Alpha pheromones that were surrounding the concubine as his master pleasured him with his tongue were adding to the silver haired man’s dizziness. Making him mewl, fingers gripping tightly into the bedding. ~~~~

He had heard from the others that sexual relations between Alphas and Omegas could be pleasing for the Omega.  _ If  _ they were lucky enough to be claimed by an Alpha who wasn’t just using them for their own pleasure. But this surpassed everything he had ever imagined. ~~~~

Viktor thought he had been aroused when the prince had taken his pleasure in his mouth, but that was nothing compared to the molten lava of desire that was swirling in his lower belly and groin right now. His cock was so hard it hurt and he knew it would only take one more swipe of the Alphas tongue inside him to have him releasing across the sheets totally untouched. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri sat back on his heels, mouth and chin dripping with vanilla and rose scented slick, his body shaking at the testosterone running through him. Mating had never been so intense before, not even in his most powerful rut. What was it about this Omega that had him powerless to do anything except please his mate? ~~~~

He watched as the pink flushed man writhed in front of him, crying out for his touch again. Presenting himself over and over to entice the prince to claim him, bond him, breed him, relieve him of his virginity, be  _ his… _ ~~~~

“Hush, my p-pretty, Alpha needs to calm before he mounts you…” ~~~~

There was almost a begging and pleading tone to the younger man’s voice as he gently gripped the slaves hips, Viktor’s whining and whimpering calming as soon as his Alpha’s hands were upon him. The skin to skin contact soothing the inert fear that he had been rejected. ~~~~

Kneeling up behind him in the standard mating pose, Yuuri pressed the wet head of his thickly swollen length against the fluttering rim and thrust in. Feeling the moment that the pure flesh became tainted, knowing that the silver haired man belonged to him now. ~~~~

Under his lidded gaze the pale pink skin of the Omegas hole took on a rosy red hue, showing that Viktor was no longer innocent of the pleasures of the flesh. ~~~~

The heat, tightness and velvet feel of his new mate’s tunnel had him howling his pleasure; the nearby servants and slaves grinning at the sound of their master’s delight. There would be rejoicing tonight in the halls.  ~~~~

Steadying himself whilst rubbing his mates lower back, the Alpha withdrew and thrust in again, pressing deeper into the wet heat, pushing harder each time until he bottomed out. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Viktor’s cry of pain joined his master’s howl of joy as his eyes rolled back in their sockets at the sharp flash of agony as his virginial body felt like it was being torn in two. The stretch of his Alpha’s cock almost too much for him to take. The pain eased a little as he felt Yuuri pause and rub his back before plundering him again. ~~~~

The second thrust was easier and by the third, a wave of pleasure cascaded over him as his body finally relaxed and welcomed in the intrusion. He shifted his knees further apart and choked on a filthy moan as the extra space allowed the man mounting him to enter him fully. Hips colliding with his ass and knocking him forward, his face pressing into the sheets. ~~~~

_ “OH MY GOD...” _ ~~~~

They both froze at the same time as a feeling of completion covered them both, as though they had found the one they were looking for. Withdrawing fully, Yuuri flipped the older man over and kissed him hard as he re-entered him. His hands tangling in the messy silver hair, tongue licking into the other man’s mouth, enticing him into a kiss that was perfect in it’s clash of teeth and nipping of lips, their moans echoing around their joined mouths. ~~~~

The Alpha’s hips rolled in a smooth slow rhythm as he ground firmly against the pert rear of his lover. Mewling at the tentative touch of long, slender fingers as they gripped his ass, holding him tight, encouraging him to thrust harder, deeper; Viktor giving in to the demands of his Omega. ~~~~

Breaking the kiss, Yuuri mouthed along the creamy skin of his mate’s shoulder and up to his collar, cursing and grateful for the band of metal at the same time. Without it being there he knew he would not be able to resist biting Viktor when he knotted him. Instead he tried to focus on how wonderful it would be in one moon’s time to pierce the smooth skin under his lips in front of their honoured guests at their bonding ceremony. ~~~~

Viktor writhed and arched under him, lost in a sea of unending pleasures, his love for the man pounding him into the bed growing with each thrust. If this was what mating was like without the urgency of a heat, he couldn’t wait to experience the intensity of their breeding sessions. ~~~~

A particularly hard thrust and grind, combined with a pinch of his sensitive nipples and Viktor was lost. Crying out his mates name as he came between them, covering both their stomachs and chests, messing up the chain laying along his torso. ~~~~

The clenching of the tight tunnel Yuuri was buried in triggered his knot. Holding tight to his lover, he pushed the swelling base of his cock in as far as it was able to go and let rip his cry of completion as he filled his Omega with his climax. Watching the blissed out face of his Omega as he felt himself becoming full of the warm thick fluid. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Nestled together amongst the ruined sheets, still locked in place, the two men kissed. Deep open mouthed kisses that had them both whining and panting, breathing from each other’s mouths as they tried to stay as close together as possible. ~~~~

Gazing lovingly at the older man’s face as he pressed kisses to his forehead, Yuuri was glad that his pretty Vitya was not destined to stay a slave. He would become his beloved bond partner and mate. An official member of the Imperial Family and, when the time was right, the precious carrier for their much loved and wanted pups. ~~~~

- ~~~~

The morning after mating, protocol dictated that the Omega should be removed back to their own bedroom in order for the Crown Prince to prepare for the day. ~~~~

Phichit and Christophe arrived early to carry out their individual prescribed duties to start the new morning. However, instead of the Omega lying alone at the bottom of the Royal bed as he had been tutored to do, they found a soundly sleeping couple. Both still buck naked aside from Viktor’s chains and collar, wrapped in each other’s arms. The resting pair looked more like a mated couple than a member of the Imperial Family and his concubine. ~~~~

A low growl echoed in the Prince’s throat when they tried to remove the Omega from his arms and his bed. ~~~~

“If you value your lives, I suggest you leave right now…” ~~~~

“But Sire, the protocol…” Phichit started. ~~~~

“FUCK THE PROTOCOL,” Yuuri snapped, “I am staying in bed with my  _ mate.  _ Cancel all my appointments for the whole day.”  ~~~~

Viktor roused at the sound of raised voices and whimpered, his Omega feeling very sensitive after being thoroughly deflowered the previous night. ~~~~

“Shhh, darling. Alpha is not cross with you.” Yuuri smiled kindly at the man in his bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. ~~~~

Both Christophe and Phichit blinked in total shock at the affection in their master’s voice for the slave who he was determined to keep in his bed. Concubine or not, Viktor was not of royal blood and therefore was not deemed worthy to stay beyond providing sexual relief to the Crown Prince. ~~~~

“B-But, Your Maj…” ~~~~

Phichit was silenced with a stare that he had never been subjected to before and he stepped back and swallowed down the rest of his sentence. ~~~~

“This Omega is mine now. I will be informing my Sire that my betrothal is off. I will be taking Vitya as my mate in the bonding and breeding ceremony in one moon’s time.” ~~~~

- ~~~~

If Viktor thought he had looked beautiful on the day of his presentation, then it was nothing to how he looked now. ~~~~

He preened as he gazed at his reflection in the ornate mirror in his bedchamber. Around him his very own servants, given to him by Yuuri, fussed with the elaborate clothing that was waiting to adorn his perfect toned body very soon for the bonding ceremony. He couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face as the heavy ceremonial collar was fastened around his neck and locked into place. Once again only Yuuri had the key to this collar, and he was the only one permitted to remove it from Viktor’s neck. ~~~~

He sighed happily as he let his mind drift to thoughts of Yuuri… ~~~~

~ ~~~~

_ After he had been deflowered, Yuuri had not let him leave the bedchamber for three whole days, much to the distress of Phichit and Christophe. In fact, the Prince had not let him out of his sight since. Insisting that he accompany him at all times, even during matters of business. The Omega having his own couch to recline on in full view of Yuuri’s throne. _ ~~~~

_ The whole court was in shock at the Crown Prince’s unseen before behaviour. Even the Emperor himself had been drawn into the scandal. Yuuri had stood his ground when summoned by his father to demand an explanation for his actions. _ ~~~~

_ It was at this meeting that Yuuri had announced that he would not be bonded to the mate who had been chosen for him. When asked just how the other Royal family was going to be compensated for the slight to their family, the younger Alpha had just shrugged and proposed offering her to JJ to make up for him stealing Viktor from him. _ ~~~~

_ This had not gone down well… _ ~~~~

_ ~ _ ~~~~

Viktor’s very pleasant daydreaming was interrupted by overhearing two of his servants whispering about who would take over as the Crown Prince’s concubine once he and Viktor were bonded. ~~~~

A previously unfelt rage of jealousy crashed over the silver haired man, his inner Omega raging at the implication that he was not enough to satisfy his new mate. Slamming his hands down on the overcrowded dresser in front of him, sending makeup, combs, hair pins and jewellery scattering all over the top and onto the floor, he glared at their reflections and turned around to face them. ~~~~

“The Crown Prince will NOT be taking another concubine. Mark my words well, anyone who thinks that they can worm their way into  _ our _ bed will have ME to deal with…” ~~~~

A deathly hush filled the room. The usually sweet and kind Omega had never spoken to any of them like that before. A pink flush covered his face and chest as his over possessive inner Omega slowly calmed down, and his eyes filled with embarrassed tears. One of the older women patted his hand kindly and addressed the others. “It is only to be expected for Vitya to be protective of the Alpha who is to be his mate, They are the first pair to be bonded for love rather than business in the history of the palace.” She turned to check on the slightly shaking Omega. “Vitya, before now, when the position of concubine became vacant, there would be much pride in being selected to fill that role. Crown Prince Yuuri had rejected having any attempt to take a concubine until you joined the palace. You must be very dear to him and much loved.” ~~~~

Calming down now, Viktor nodded, his eyes no longer dark with jealousy, scent sweet once more. “I-I’m sorry, I love him more than I can put into words. The thought of sharing him with another body warming his bed hurt me more than I have ever been before.” As the air in the room became peaceful and calm again, Viktor let his mind drift once more. ~~~~

~ ~~~~

_ Over the past month, Christophe had been given the job of preparing the Omega for yet another role and position in the court, that of Royal Consort to the Crown Prince Yuuri. Had he been born of high class blood, it would have been training he would have been receiving since he was a small child. As it was, he now had a whole lifetime of learning to be completed in one moon’s time. _ ~~~~

_ Christophe had laughed as they gathered for his formal lessons, Yuuri ensconced at the back of the room whenever he could.  _ ~~~~

_ There were so many rules… _ ~~~~

_ Viktor’s head spun with what he was required to remember. His memory was not the greatest at the best of times. In the moments that he did find himself alone he would be reciting the declaration that was required to make during their bonding ceremony. How on earth he was supposed to get it all perfect whilst having the effects of Yuuri’s bite coursing through his system he had no idea. _ ~~~~

_ ~ _ ~~~~

Pausing in his reminiscing again, he looked at the cup that had just been pressed into his hand. The aroma of bitter herbs assaulted his nostrils. ~~~~

“You need to drink this.” ~~~~

Looking questioningly at the older woman who had handed it to him, he sniffed it and gagged. Viktor sighed.  _ Yet another foul tasting concoction for him to drink. _ ~~~~

“What is it?” ~~~~

“It is a draft that will ensure your heat arrives when the Prince bonds with you.” ~~~~

_ Great, so not only would he have to try and remember his words, he would also have to deal with a forced heat too.  _ Nerves soured his scent.  ~~~~

“Do not fret. The Prince loves you, all he is concerned with is bonding with you and consecrating your union. He will be in the same position as you, he has a draft to take to guarantee his rut.” ~~~~

Taking a deep breath the Omega swallowed the sludgy liquid in one gulp, closing his eyes as he concentrated hard on not vomiting it back up. Fingers danced along the edge of the decorated collar he was now wearing as his personal servant began brushing his long silver hair. Separating out sections of it to braid and pin into intricate designs on his head, Transfixed, he sat in silence as she plaited and curled his hair until it sat piled high upon his head in a complicated but beautiful style. He frowned a little as he noticed that the front of his hair was not as highly styled as the rest and lifted his hand to touch the blank space.  ~~~~

Behind him another servant approached carrying a box that had just been handed in at his bedchamber door. “This is a bond gift for you from Crown Prince Yuuri, you are to wear it for him.” ~~~~

_ Another gift? _ ~~~~

_ Over the past few weeks the besotted Alpha had presented him with gift after gift. Jewellry, a fluffy brown poodle puppy that he had named Makkachin. Plus more personal items that had made the Omega blush. _ ~~~~

His bedchamber was awash with new clothing, hair jewellery, trinkets, pieces of art work. The list was endless. ~~~~

Carefully opening the beautifully decorated box, he let out a contented sigh at what was contained within. There, nestled on the blackest material, was a shimmering gold half crown, set with diamonds and sapphires. A hushed gasp behind him alerted him to all the attention being focused on him and his reaction. “Are you pleased? Do you accept Prince Yuuri’s bond gift?” ~~~~

Nodding, Viktor ran his fingers over the piece. “It’s so beautiful.” There was a scurrying in the room as a servant was dispatched to let the Royal know that his gift had been accepted and the ceremony could go ahead. Eyes focused on his reflection, Viktor watched as the half crown was placed on his head, fitting perfectly into the space left in his hair style for it to sit. It was heavier than he thought it would be and he automatically adjusted his frame to balance himself. ~~~~

Makeup came next. His eyes emphasised with dark sweeping liner, cheeks highlighted and made to look sharper than they already were. ~~~~

His cheeks were already starting to flush as the draft started to take effect, his body heating up along with his face. Being guided to stand his servants began the lengthy process of dressing him. ~~~~

- ~~~~

Just along the corridor, Yuuri was in a similar state to his betrothed. The draft Phichit had given him was already creating urges within him. Chuckling at his best friend’s plight, the Thai man patted his shoulder. ~~~~

“See, your ancestors needed that as they had not seen their mate-to-be and the palace had to ensure that the bonding would be consummated. You, on the other hand, are already yearning for your mate without the herbs.” ~~~~

Hazy brown eyes stared blankly. All Yuuri could think of was Vitya… ~~~~

_ The feel of the touch of his skin as they lay together in his bedchamber. The scent of sated Omega surrounding him, calming his inner Alpha and making him smirk with pride at the purring sound emanating from his lover. _ ~~~~

“Excuse me, Your Highness?” ~~~~

Yuuri blinked and dragged himself back to the current time. He noticed the extra people who had arrived in the room whilst he had been lost in his own thoughts. ~~~~

“Father.” ~~~~

Bowing stiffly he acknowledged the Emperor and his advisors. ~~~~

“My son, we have come to ask for your confirmation that you wish to continue with the bonding ceremony between your Royal self and the previously unknown person of low class.” ~~~~

Yuuri nodded. “Yes Father. I am aware of the gossip surrounding my choice of mate, however I will not bond with anyone except for Vitya.” He eyed his father seriously. “I will not be swayed, Father. Either you allow me my choice, or I will abscond and you will have no heir to the crown.” ~~~~

Sighing at the headstrong young Prince, the Emperor nodded stiffly and swept from the room.  ~~~~

_ He was too old to deal with a defiant offspring. The people would make their feelings known, that was for sure. _ ~~~~

- ~~~~

Yuuri was aware of  _ everything _ . The draft he had been given to drink had heightened  _ every _ sense. He could feel every seam and thread of the heavy fabric of his ceremonial clothes were made of. Each thread rubbing against his highly sensitive skin. Nostrils flaring before Viktor had even been announced, his heady scent filling the room and mingling with his own. Excitement, nerves, lust,  _ need _ . It was all there, sending sparks of electricity shooting up and down his spine.Thank goodness the volume of his robes hid what the scent of the omega was doing to his body. ~~~~

A murmuring behind him alerted him in the news that Viktor was in the room. The guests beginning to discreetly use the scent masking balms they had been given. It was tradition that the mated couple should not use them so that everyone could witness the attraction, forced or not, between the couple. However in Yuuri and Viktors case, as they were already attracted to each other, the effect was overwhelming to the nose. ~~~~

Unable to resist, he turned and gazed at the Omega who was being led through the guests to greet him at the front of the room. ~~~~

_ He was magnificent. _ ~~~~

Silver hair piled high on his head, the golden half crown shimmering in the light of the many candles around the room. A sheer veil covering his face and head cascading down to his shoulders at the front and to the ground behind him. Through the translucent material Yuuri could see the matching golden collar around his neck protecting his scent glands. The key to the small lock that rested in the dip of Viktor’s throat was hot in his hand. Viktor’s bonding gown left nothing to the imagination and Yuuri’s inner Alpha began growling possessively. ~~~~

Behind him the voice of the priest droned on. Words that Yuuri knew he should be listening to, but he was unable to concentrate on anything besides his intended being led towards him. Handmaidens surrounded the Omega, creating a barrier between him and the parting crowds. ~~~~

As he reached him, Viktor dipped his face as he had been instructed to do. Allowing his hand to be passed to the Prince by the Emperor as proof to the guests that he approved of his son’s mating and bonding. ~~~~

Heat flared in the Russian’s body as his skin made contact with Yuuri’s, the draft flaming the desire to offer his neck. When prompted he recited his vows, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s, drinking in the feeling of being so wanted by his mate. ~~~~

Trembling hands fumbled with the sheer veil as the Prince spoke his own vows to Viktor and the attentive guests. Lifting the fabric just enough that he could unlock the collar and remove it from around his new mates neck. Free from the scent muters contained within the collar, the Omegas scent flooded the younger man’s nostrils and made him freeze. Desire flooding his whole body and making him whine. His whole body vibrating as he awaited the instruction to bond with the delicious smelling man who looked just as spaced out as he was. ~~~~

The words were hardly out of the priest's mouth before Yuuri was ripping the material away from Viktor’s face and neck and pulling him towards him. Viktor’s inner Omega took over and he offered his throat to the growling Alpha clutching him tightly. ~~~~

Acting purely on instinct, Yuuri bared his teeth and bit hard into the swollen gland over Viktor’s pulse point, bursting the skin. The man in his arms cried out as blood and sweet smelling fluid trickled down his highly sensitive flesh, only to be lapped up by a hot tongue after the teeth that had been buried in his neck had released from their stinging bite. ~~~~

Sweeping a whimpering Viktor up into his arms, Yuuri strode out of the main hall, not stopping for anyone. ~~~~

_ He had a mate to impregnate. _ ~~~~

- ~~~~

Down in the lower halls where the servants celebration was taking place, Phichit and Christophe hugged each other, large grins on each face. There was no ignoring the sound of Viktor’s voice travelling even as far as their earshot as he was bred. ~~~~

They had done it! ~~~~

Months of planning had paid off. ~~~~

When they had first spotted Viktor dancing in the marketplace, JJ showing off his treasure once again, they had known that he would make the perfect mate for their best friend, His Royal Highness. ~~~~

Yuuri was lonely but would not admit it, not even to himself. They knew that he had to be bonded before he was 25, tradition demanded it. So what better plan to raise his interest and help him annoy JJ at the same time. The man was obsessed with having the people know that he owned such a beautiful, pure male omega. ~~~~

Christophe and Phichit had made it their mission to hang around watching the Omega for as long as they could, committing everything they could about him to memory. Checking out who was with him, they realised it was someone they knew vaguely. ~~~~

Approaching them they pretended to not be interested at all in the slim hipped, silver haired dancing man. True to form, JJ’s attendant drew their attention to Viktor and told them all they needed to know about him. Confirming in their minds that he was simply perfect for Yuuri. ~~~~

The rest had been easy. An ‘overheard’ conversation between the two servants in Yuuri’s hearing had been enough to pique his interest. Finding out when Viktor was next being shown off and ‘accidentally’ mentioning it, along with descriptions of his beauty whilst they were in Yuuri’s company. Noticing how the Prince’s cheeks had coloured when they talked about his form. It hadn’t taken long before Yuuri was off-handedly mentioning to Phichit that he hadn’t sneaked out of the palace in ages. Asking for suggestions if there was anything worth seeing in the town square.  ~~~~

Phichit had told him about JJ’s treasure and the plan was in full swing. ~~~~

They had shared a smirk as Yuuri, disguised as a slave, had turned a very pretty shade of pink and stammered his words as he had watched Viktor dance. Declaring that he wanted him for his concubine. Nights spent planning how they would steal him and then putting the plan into action. ~~~~

And now… ~~~~

Now they had a very happy and contented best friend by the sounds of it. ~~~~

Phichit clapped his hands to get the attention of the other palace servants. ~~~~

“Well, make sure you enjoy yourselves this evening, it sounds like we need to start preparing for a Royal Birth!” ~~~~

_ Their lives were definitely about to become more interesting... _


End file.
